Love leads the blind
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: M for violence and swearing Tobi bashing lol - Tobi brings a girl home for Zetsu and everything seems to twist for them all.


A loud thump is heard taking the Akatsuki perched in the living room by surprise but the tension relaxes when they hear Tobi shouting in his usual cheery manner. Bursting through the door with something over his shoulder everyone ignores him to watch the T.V, another thump is heard as Tobi drops what ever was on his shoulder onto the floor. Konan twists ready to tell him to put his rubbish in his room before a gasp consumes her words, everyone else just ignores it and keeps their eyes glued to the screen.

"Tobi, what in gods name did you bring back here?!" Konan yells now looking over the sofa at the bulky object that Tobi has one foot upon, Pein finally turns and takes surprise as well. Only do the rest turn when the bulk twitches inside the bag, Tobi lifts it up and unties the rope keeping the bag sealed.

"Tobi brought back something good!" Tobi yells excitedly letting the bag drop to reveal a tied up woman with a gag over her mouth and a drugged look on her face.

"she was really fast though, so Tobi gave her plenty of medicine to help her sleep!" Deidara's eyebrow twitches at the sight he had brought home, usually he only brought bodies home for Zetsu to eat but never anything alive like this. Murmuring stirs from the gagged woman's mouth as her eye lids start to shift and open weakly, propping her up on a small chair Tobi watches with everyone else as she finally comes to and looks up from her pure white hair. She was white in every aspect right down to her long flowing and plain night dress, her eyes look up at everyone with snow white sheen. She didn't have pupils, just an almost invisible pinkish white telling everyone where her eyes should be. A small mutter collapses from her mouth again as her eyes drop once again back to her bare feet, Tobi's hand wraps around her chin pulling it back up to look at him and his orange swirling mask almost taunting her.

"Tobi is a good boy, Zetsu was always complaining he had no one to do the gardening while he was gone. Tobi found her in a big garden in the city. Tobi thinks she could do it all for you" Tobi states excitedly letting go of her chin and letting her head flop down again then looking at Zetsu sporting an unpleased expression.

"you can't just steal random people and bring them back here Tobi!" Pein snaps angrily now glaring at Tobi who doesn't seem to be bothered by the shouts and picks the woman back up and onto his shoulder.

"Tobi will go put her in the garden!" Pein puts his palm to his face and slowly rubs it down shaking his head and mutters under his breath.

"Tobi is a complete bakka" Konan rolls her eyes then looks at Zetsu hiding in the back of the room on a small stool hidden away from the main rays of the lamps, suddenly he begins to shift under ground after Tobi without a single word to any of the others. Tobi had gotten to the garden quicker than he thought and clumsily drops the albino woman to the grass at his feet and waits for Zetsu to appear, the lackadaisical woman's sense of presence gradually strengthens enough that she was now able to speak a little to her capturer.

"Tobi…I'm go…ng to kill you, when I…get out of this pa…ra…" she stutters putting the back of her hand onto her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut in attempt to relieve the battle inside her head. Tobi just looks at her for a moment without saying anything until he hears a familiar sound close by, Zetsu was emerging from the ground slowly. Tobi jumps over and knocks on the large green Venus fly trap head waiting for a reply, slowly the trap opens to show a man with a black and white face and piercing golden eyes staring back at him.

"Zetsu! Look Tobi found you a new pet!" he yells loudly bounding over and picking up the tied up girl to show Zetsu, the girl squints her eyes to get a better look at Zetsu through the shadows surrounding them. Zetsu's eyes scowl as he looks at Tobi ignoring the girls presence.

"**I don't need help**" Zetsu's black side snaps bitterly making Tobi drop and lunge into Zetsu with a whimper.

"but Tobi is a good boy!" the girl falls back on her side with a thud and makes a small wincing sound and shuts her eyes tight for a second taking the attention of Tobi and Zetsu, her eyes open up again as she looks at their feet. Tobi jumps away shouting behind him self as he goes, leaving Zetsu and the woman alone.

"have fun with your new pet Zetsu!" Zetsu glares down at the gagged up girl struggling and yelling behind her mask.

"untie me so I can kill him!!!" she yells up at Zetsu with a scowl and then struggles further until he walks over making her freeze when he bends down beside her with a smirk across his face.

"**you look tasty**" the black side says again licking his lips making her gulp secretly and sweat starts to develop on her forehead, she stays silent with her eyes fixed to his. His hands slide around her and slice the ropes off setting her free, sitting up she pulls the gag off and rubs her lips gently.

"thank you" she stands up to try meet his eyes but she's only as tall as his shoulders, she looks up at him and gives a gentle smile.

"Zetsu right?" her voice still calm and her pure white eyes shifting about as if trying to read him, she suddenly realises she's staring and her eyes drop to her feet as she wriggles her toes.

"dam Tobi had to steal me out of my own bed" she starts in a complaining voice before she feels something placed on her shoulders then she is swept up into the arms of Zetsu wedding style with his Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her body, her eyes widen and her chalk white skin weaves a gentle pink while he carries her across the garden. The plant nin places her on his bed and gives her a spare pair of shoes to wear, her cheeks still tickled pink as she looks at him watering a potted plant on his work table. The grip on the cloak tightens as she pulls it further around her self secretly sniffing the plant like scent on the collar, a small sigh passes her lips and when she pulls the collar back down to see where Zetsu had gone she jumps when she comes face to face with his golden eyes again.

"uhm I swear I wasn't sniffing the cloak" she stutters embarrassed and crawling further back on the large bed, Zetsu kneels down onto the bed as well and leans in closer until he's only inch's from touching her nose. In defence she turns to look at the plant he was watering.

"what sort of plant is that?" she says quickly pointing to it hoping he takes the bait and backs off from her, his eyes shift to look at the plant with a faint smile.

"an orchid, pretty isn't it?" he asks getting onto his knee's and sitting up to look at it better, she sits back up with a short sigh of relief.

"its really pretty, you must have taken a lot of care raising it" she smiles slipping of and striding softly on her bare feet again, she had kicked the shoes onto the floor since she was walking on wooden and carpeted flooring. Her fingers touch the petals curiously and stroke it bringing a smile to her face, she looks around the room and see's more plants.

"wow the flowers here are so much nicer than the ones I was with" she giggles looking at them all with awe, before long she had touched and looked at every single flower in the room and was back on the bed across from Zetsu.

"its nice to meet a guy who likes plants and doesn't pull them out of the ground" she sighs rubbing her arms and retrieving the cloak to put around her self once again, Zetsu hadn't spoken much the whole time.

"I have a funny feeling I forgot something…" she mutters looking into blank space before her eyes widen and she crawls swiftly up to Zetsu surprising him but he doesn't display it.

"my name! I forgot to tell you who I am" she stutters with worried eyes and her cheeks becoming flustered, Zetsu only smiles and places a hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb and then setting it back down on his own lap again.

"my names Xeni, its funny my name means 'protector of plants and flowers' looked it up when I was little…it's probably why I like plants so much" she giggles sweetly twisting the tip of her index fingers together shyly, Tobi bursts through the door moments later and looks at them both perched on the bed.

"dinner time! Come on come on!" Tobi yells trying to yank Xeni from the bed she had to drag her self back to get the cloak and shoes with Tobi still locked onto her, she gives a pleading face for Zetsu to come with her but he had already disappeared out the door to the dinning room without waiting. Every Akatsuki was perched around the room eating when Tobi drags her in, every eye shifts to her making Xeni paranoid and nervous. Tobi shoves her into one of the seats next to Zetsu while he sits straight across from her, she silently watches everyone eat and talk about how their day had been. Looking about she moved her eyes back down to her fingers on the edge of the table if someone looked at her eyes, she didn't like people looking at her if it was only staring that they did.

"I'm surprised Zetsu hasn't munched you yet" Itachi mutters sticking another fork of potatoes in his mouth, she looks up at him like a lost puppy then at Zetsu with the same look.

"are you hungry?" Konan asks looking at her but she shakes her head and keeps on looking down and every so often peering up through her hair at everyone.

"she doesn't eat people food silly!" Tobi yells erupting into silence and all eyes on her, it didn't help her already nervous disposition.

"another cannibal?" Konan asks making Xeni finally look up with a worried expression, her lips open to say something but Tobi interrupts her again.

"Tobi doesn't think so, Tobi has never seen her eat" he splutters spraying food all over the place, Xeni looks up at him with a blank expression before it slowly forms into her best attempt at looking angry.

"Xeni I'm bored lets go now" Zetsu's white side says standing up she nods and pushes her chair in disappearing out of the room as quick as possible behind Zetsu.

"was that Zetsu's cloak?" Deidara questions now thinking about it, they nod perplexed. Xeni lay on her back on the right side of the bed staring at the ceiling light in a light trans, Zetsu turns out the light making her close her eyes and see multiple flashing shades of colours. Her eyes finally settle peacefully as she rolls over onto her side to stare at Zetsu looking back at her with his golden eyes glowing in the dark and watching her, she turns onto her other side uncomfortably to stare at the wall when she feels something warm now slid up against her. Zetsu wraps his arms around her without saying anything and holds her close, she lies there unsure of what to do but closes her eyes once again and gives a stiffened yawn before rubbing her cheek against the pillows to get comfy.

Light bursts through the curtains onto Xeni's face waking her up to an empty and cold room, Zetsu was no where to be seen but she found that his cloak was covering her and the bed covers where kicked to the end of the bed during the night. The plants around the room hadn't been watered so she finds a miniature watering can and starts to trickle water into each, the door opens when she's about done and Zetsu stands in the door frame peering at her.

"they looked thirsty" she softly speaks putting the last of the water into the biggest plant pot and then wondering over to Zetsu with something behind his back, her head tries to see what's behind him but he had already pushed the mysterious objects into her stomach and left swiftly before she can say anything.

"clothes? Oh wow this dress is so pretty" Xeni gasps holding up the flayering long dress against her self in the mirror, before long she had thrown all of her clothes off and put the new dress on.

"I love it…" she whispers to her self smiling at looking at the knee length black dress with red rose head on the top of the single strap and beautifully embroiled blue orchids with purple leaves and stems and orange grass spiralling up the bottom. Small pink flowers stem out from the blue orchid also on the bottom and one side of her chest, she gives a short twirl and giggles before performing little bally moves across the wooden floor while no one was looking. Zetsu walks in on her giving a final fancy twirl in the dress and landing on her tip toes right in front of him doing a small swam like stance, her eyes burst open to look at him staring straight at her with Tobi sniggering behind him. Her entire face bursts like a volcano into many different shades of red, she coughs loudly and stands normally trying to change the subject but Zetsu beats her to it.

"you look lovely in that dress" his white side says giving a friendly smile, she smiles back and gives him a surprise hug with a gentle squeeze.

"its really lovely Zetsu" Xeni smiles up at him before looking behind him at Tobi who is still sniggering, she glares for a moment with a fiendish thought coming into mind.

"Tobi….?" is all she has to say before a jeep comes from behind his mask and he's sent running down the hallway quickly leaving Xeni with a smile on her victories face.

"so what are we doing today Zetsu?" she turns to look back up at Zetsu curiously while he shuts his bedroom door and she walks beside him down the hallway.

"I'm going on a mission today so I'm putting you in charge of watering all of my plants in the garden" she nods and follows him outside, the garden was massive and had many different plants growing in it. Xeni gulps at the size of some of the plants triple her size, Zetsu gives her a watering can and a board with notes on it before leaving by disappearing into the ground.

"where to start…." she mumbles taking the heavy watering can and walking about looking at every plant trying to find some where simple to begin. She had been in the garden for hours now and was growing tiered from walking back and forth with a heavy wheel barrel so decides to take a rest under a large oak tree to tick off her list.

"okay I watered the pansy's and other small plants…the tree's have been watered and the hedges have been trimmed" she ticks off the boxes then looks at the next note in the list and stands back up.

"next is to feed the…carnivorous plants?" she gulps and picks up a large bag of different meats, throwing them into the wheel barrow she heads over to a deep and hidden part of the garden where small fly traps grew in clumps. They where easy to feed since they only needed small insects but the deeper in she went the bigger and more snappy they got, eventually she came to a dead end with fly traps all around her. She looks down at the board and reads it then looks at the biggest bag in the barrel then around her.

"hmm his biggest plant should be around here…" she halts in her sentence to the large glop of warm drool hitting her bare arm, she looks up and gasps in astonishment at the biggest Venus fly trap she had ever seen.

"you…you're huge!" she accidentally says a little bit too loud grabbing the plants undivided attention, Xeni backs up against the barrel as it shuffles its leaves and moves its head to bend down a little closer.

"ahh you must be hungry, I almost forgot" Xeni rips open the back and holds her nose at the putrid smell of rotten flesh, sticking her hand in she pulls out the first piece and waves it to make sure he's looking. Its mouth opens and she throws it in, it's mouth shuts then opens again as the meat was gone quicker than it had been thrown.

"nice party trick" she giggles picking up another bit and throwing it in, the plant munches then opens its mouth nodding suggestively to her making Xeni smile. Soon the meat was gone and the plant seemed satisfied and was now just looking at her, cautiously her hand raises up and touches the tip. The plant doesn't move to her touch and she begins to gently pet its head with a smile before leaving with the barrel, behind her she can hear the plant snapping its mouth and rustling its leaves.

"you have some guts touching a flesh eating plant, especially one that big" a voice mysteriously speaks, hidden some where in the garden. Her head twists and turns around her then she automatically raises her eyebrow confused, the mysterious voice eventually speaks again.

"up here, un" looking up at a tree she stops pushing the barrel to see Deidara and Kakuzu perched and watching her like peeping toms.

"hello" Xeni gives a small smile then carries on pushing the barrel into the hot house before locking it up and putting the keys in her small gardening belt, Deidara and Kakuzu had jumped down and where now walking up to her.

"he wasn't that scary once you fed him enough to keep him satisfied" Xeni quietly mutters still trying to pull a gardening tool out of the belt, when she finally manages to prize it out she almost smacks Deidara with it's blade.

"watch what you're doing, un!" Deidara snaps backing off from the form wielding albino, she smiles apologetically at them until he drops it and moves on.

"so you really are helping Zetsu with the gardening while he's gone?" Kakuzu looks around then at the board now fully ticked of all the jobs.

"I like gardening so I don't mind" she speaks politely bending down and digging up a small tulip then replanting it in new compost, Deidara gives a weird snigger behind her.

"you know what that fertilizer's made of right, un?" she stands back up and rubs her hands together then gives him a stupid look.

"uhm, decomposed plants and food?" she questions giving a short eye roll that they have to squint to catch because of her eye colour.

"well yeah, but you want to know the -secret- ingredient in the fertilizer?" Kakuzu had caught on and was leaning closer with Deidara both had suspicious smirks making her squint her eyes.

"hm? Go on tell me then" she asks leaning in to hear them as they whisper back, Deidara leans into her ear and whispers.

"…people" when he leans back they both look to see Xeni's reaction, at first she just looks at them emotionlessly but then a small smile starts to twitch. Before long she's grabbing her stomach and laughing hysterically at them, she'd slowly stop sniggering and give a small sniffle and wipes a tear from her eye before thinking about it again and laughing harder until she's on her knee's.

"can't….breath…..ahh my stomach!" she yells trying to breath through her laughter, eventually the joke had run stale and Xeni was able to breath again. Her face a purple colour from the heavy laughing and lack of air Deidara and Kakuzu had run off freaked out by her maniac laughing leaving her alone looking like a freak, she sniffles and wipes more tears from her eyes. It was still early in the afternoon by the time she had finished so she decided to stroll back inside to clean her self, while walking through the hallway she bumps into Itachi and Kisame in the hallway. Kisame stares at her along with Itachi blankly she just replies to the staring with a smile before speed walking past them, when she turns the corner Xeni saw Konan sticking her head into Zetsu's room. When she see's Xeni she smiles and shut the door before walking up to her quickly.

"there you are, I was wondering where you had gone" Konan stops her in the hallway, Xeni was a little taller than her so she had to look down just a little to see her eyes.

"looking for me?" she asks with a curious monotone before she finds her self dragged into the living room where a few other Akatsuki members where hidden along with the double act Deidara and Kakuzu.

"so you finished laughing and rolling around?" Kakuzu questions as Konan pushes Xeni down onto the sofa and sits next to her, on the table where random cards and slips of paper.

"since you're the only other female around I need your help with something" Konan clearly states holding up to cards to choose from, she points at the blue one and Konan puts it down in a small pile on the other side of the table.

"and out of these two?" Konan asks holding up a heart and a star, Xeni looks at them for a moment before carefully pointing at the star.

"what are all of these for?" Xeni asks looking at all of the random bits of paper scattered around that everyone was fiddling with.

"its for a party we're having to celebrate a special event coming up" Xeni nods and cuts out shapes dotted out on the paper carefully then starting on another one, Itachi and Kisame where in the living room as well staring at her once again. By this time she was getting rather annoyed by it and she looks at Itachi straight in the eyes then blinks with a bitterly sweet voice.

"you know it's not nice to stare" Xeni states before averting her eyes back to the paper and snipping at it again, they where still looking at her and Xeni could feel her temper rising.

"really, please stop staring at me" Xeni calmly pleads giving a lost puppy act towards them until there eyes avert to dodge the expression, Tobi had appeared with Zetsu in the door and jumps over almost making Xeni cut her finger.

"Tobi watch what you're doing I almost cut my self" she whimpers holding her untouched finger looking it over to make sure she hadn't cut it in any way.

"Tobi is a good boy" is all he says in an sweet voice that irritates Xeni, she looks at her shoulder where Tobi had perched his chin.

"that doesn't excuse you from jumping on people with pointy things in hand, I could of cut my self" Xeni states cutting the paper again to finish off the shape of the heart, it was sliced at the top where she had been jumped making her tot.

"aww now look it's spliced at the top" she mutters picking up more paper to start again, Konan looks at the large pile of hearts then looks to Xeni.

"Its okay we have enough hearts, what other shapes can you do?" she asks Xeni as she puts the pink paper back down.

"I could cut out some roses and stuff I suppose?" Konan blinks and gives a small smile.

"how could you possibly cut out a rose with a piece of paper?" she asks sarcastically as she watches Xeni cut into the paper, after awhile she had cut out several different sizes of tear drops and other odd shapes.

"it looks nothing like a flower, un" Deidara looks over and thrusts his eyes from the silly looking cut outs, Xeni just gives a small chuckle before starting to randomly mess around with the glue.

"there one rose" Xeni holds up a perfectly cut rose to show everyone, Konan's eyes widen and Deidara just seems struck back by his earlier comment.

"wow that's really good!" Xeni smiles at all the compliments before she looks at the heart on her lap then she picks it up and waves it in Tobi's face.

"here" Tobi takes it a little confused but bounces away from her shoulder letting Xeni roll her shoulders back and stretch, for the entire time he had been breathing down her neck non stop. By dinner time she had made many different roses and had stiff fingers, Xeni had hidden her self in Zetsu's bedroom to get away from everyone's eye sight for just a little while. Zetsu had been acting weird the entire time since he had gotten back with Tobi and was averting his eyes from Xeni, he sat by his desk writing when she got up to come talk to him.

"are you okay Zetsu?" Xeni asks looking over his shoulder at the blank piece of paper with nothing on it, he had been sitting there pretending to write something.

"Tobi still has that silly heart in his hand…I saw him gluing it over his mask eye hole earlier. It was really funny though he walked straight into a wall" Xeni giggles but Zetsu doesn't seem to find it that amusing and keeps looking at his pen and paper, Xeni peers at him with a small pout before putting a rose on his desk on top of the blank paper. Xeni looks nervously at Zetsu staying quiet the entire time, her body warmth leaves his back as she slips off to the bathroom door. she smiles at his back before shutting and locking the bathroom door behind her, Zetsu stares into space before looking at the door to the sound of running water. Tobi wonder's in and looks at Zetsu then tunes into the running water before giggling like a school girl, Zetsu rolls his eyes then looks at Tobi's forehead with the heart still stuck to his orange mask. He glares at Tobi sending chills down his spine but Tobi gets over it and cuddles Zetsu like a child looking for forgiveness, inside the bathroom a shower curtain is heard shifting and the shower water stopping. Eventually the door unlocks and Xeni pokes her head out to look at Tobi cuddling Zetsu she smiles at them making Zetsu shift his eyes away from her.

"awww, you guys are cute together" she giggles rubbing her dripping hair with a towel then grabbing a brush from the desk beside Zetsu, Tobi stops cuddling Zetsu and latches onto Xeni who starts struggling to get away.

"T-Tobi not when I'm in a towel!" she shouts trying to prize him off ending in the towel dropping and letting both men see everything, giving a small screech she grabs the towel from the ground and wraps it back around her self. Tobi had cupped his mask hole and was giggling pervert idly where as Zetsu was in a state of frozen shock, Xeni stands bright red and unable to look at either of them. Grabbing the dress from the bed she runs into the bathroom and locks the door, Tobi tries to control the giggling to look at Zetsu.

"Zetsu, your nose is bleeding" Tobi waves his hand in front of Zetsu's face and then clicks his fingers until he finally escapes the shock to clean up the nose bleed on his whites sides lip.

"heh heh Tobi saw Xeni in the stark!" Zetsu's black side's eye twitches as he shoves Tobi out of the room and shuts the door irritated, he goes to the bathroom door and knocks on it before placing an ear to the bathroom door.

"Xeni? You can come out now Tobi is gone…" his white side says with a tissue shoved up his nostril, the door latch clicks and opens slowly as a still bright red Xeni pokes her head out and looks up at Zetsu.

"its dinner time anyway, you must be hungry?" Zetsu's black side asks but Xeni shakes her head still shy about what had happened.

"what do you eat anyway?" Zetsu's black side questions looking down at her, he hadn't seen her eat the entire time they had been around each other.

"I could ask you the same question" Xeni replies looking up at him with a raised eyebrow, Zetsu's black side smirks deviously.

"if I told you then you would surely run away screaming" he jokes looking at her with his bright golden eyes piercing and making her white pupils tint a kind of orange colour back to him.

"it can't be that bad…you don't eat orchids do you?" she asks sarcastically as her confidence begins to grow steadily in her voice again.

"I'm a cannibal" Zetsu's white side says calmly still looking her straight in the eyes, Xeni gives a large and loud sigh of relief and she breaths out a lot of tension.

"oh thank goodness" she says still breathing out taking Zetsu by surprise, his eyes widen as he looks at her with a perplexed look.

"you're not scared by the fact I eat people?" Xeni rubs the back of her head and looks about nervously.

"well the truth is, I'm also a cannibal" Xeni looks at her feet then back up at Zetsu nervously, his frozen state had been brought back to him.

"I uhm, thought if I told you then you would be scared of me or something" Xeni stutters fiddling with her hands and fingers, Zetsu seemed to still be in a frozen state. Xeni's eyes sadden at his reaction and her mouth drops along with her head looking back down at her bare feet.

"maybe I've said too much" Xeni says slowly before slipping past him and heading to the door, her eyes widen at the sudden grasp around her waist.

"Zetsu?" she says quietly looking up at the man in question peering back down at her, she finds her self lip locked with Zetsu and pushed against the wooden door. The door at her back starts to shift as someone on the other side was trying to get in but Zetsu kept it shut using her body and his weight against it, finally pulling away to let her breath she coughs quietly into her hand and gets out of the way of the door to let who ever it is in. Zetsu opens the door and the new company runs through the door into the wall on the other side flopping onto their back and groaning into their cupped mouth, Kisame opens one of his eyes and looks up at Zetsu and Xeni before Itachi finally enters silently.

"Kisame, you're an idiot…" Itachi mutters closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at Xeni emotionlessly, she stares back with a cocky smirk but doesn't say a word.

"its dinner time hurry up, there's a meeting going on and they want both of you there" Itachi turns on his heels and leaves while Kisame staggers to get up and follow him, Xeni watches him wobble around along the corridor like jelly until finally straightening up before entering the dining room. Xeni sits silently next to Zetsu at the end of the table giving Zetsu secret glances now and again, going a gentle pink every time she thinks about what happened earlier. The Akatsuki discussed money changes and other important things until everything was covered and food was brought out, Zetsu didn't take anything where as Tobi had forced Xeni to have a plate of his home made food. Xeni stares at her plate and pokes it with the fork while Tobi sits next to her with a small pout.

"don't you like Tobi's cooking?" Tobi whines staring at her untouched plate of food, Xeni looks up from the plate at him while the rest of the table goes silent. She stutters for a moment before putting the fork into the food and then sniffing it.

"uh…yeah ohm it looks great I was just thinking that's all" she tries to stall before looking back down, no one else had touched their plates either so it seemed that Tobi's cooking was viewed as a health risk.

"eat some then!" Tobi yelps everyone else seems to lean in closer to see what will happen next.

"this is like one of those suspense T.V shows" someone whispers across the table, Xeni looks at the food then at Tobi with a nervous smile.

"its just food…it's a challenge" Xeni repeatedly whispers to her self putting the food in her mouth then removing the fork, the potatoes in her mouth are chewed slowly and to everyone's disgusted and Xeni's horror there's a sudden loud crunch from her mouth.

"Tobi's cooking is good?" Tobi asks looking at her as she crunches the rest of the potatoes then swallows it, she nods slowly before she finds Tobi begging for her to put more of it in her mouth.

"I already ate so I'm not that hungry, but its really good…Tobi" Xeni mutters trying to guzzle down as many glasses of water as she can in the space of a minute.

"you don't have to force your self, un" Deidara whispers to her from across the table, her eye brow twitches when she feels something in her mouth. Placing a finger and a thumb in her mouth she pulls out something unidentifiable from her tongue and looks at it.

"Tobi…what did you put in the food?" Xeni asks wrapping the thing in a hanky then sifting through the mash to find more strange looking objects lurking inside of it.

"potatoes of course!" Tobi explains pointing at it but Xeni holds up the different shaped things in her food with a glare.

"what…Else did you put in it" Xeni hiss's with a deathly glare making Tobi slide back on his chair away from her.

"Tobi put other vegetables in as well!" Xeni looks back down at her plate then sifts at it some more while everyone watches.

"these don't look like any vegetables I've ever seen…where did you get them?" everyone's eyes turn to Kakuzu who glares about the room and folds his arms.

"don't look at me! I may buy everything as cheap as possible but I wouldn't buy freaky foods!" he shouts loudly. Tobi points in a random direction in the room before speaking.

"Zetsu's garden was full of them, so I picked some for the food" Xeni looks back down at the plate rather worried now.

"but Zetsu doesn't grow any…" Xeni stops mid sentence and her eyes widen in horror before her head turns to Tobi in a flash.

"Tobi…what did the 'vegetables' look like or rather where did you find them in the garden?" Tobi puts his index finger on his chin then looks up at the ceiling before he remembers.

"the very back of the garden, they looked edible so I brought them back" Xeni looks around then up at Zetsu who is also trying to figure this one out, Xeni being on the ball drops the food in question back onto the plate before all colour in her disappears and her head turns back to Tobi slowly like clock work.

"Tobi?…." Xeni's fringe drops down over her face as everyone looks at her, the pale white face beginning to heat up into a passionate fiery red.

"yes Xeni?" Tobi asks innocently leaning closer to see what's wrong as she twitches her open lip showing her bare and gritting pearly white teeth.

"where the 'vegetables' green and open sort of like little mouths?" Xeni questions emotionlessly still looking down at the mess on her plate, Tobi nods.

"yeah they did? What's wrong Xeni do you feel sick? Tobi will go get some medicine!" Xeni quickly replies

"it's okay Tobi…heh…heh…the only one who will need help will be you…" Tobi tilts his head confused.

"why would Tobi need help? Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi stares waiting for an answer, her next few words are slow but poison drips off every letter making everyone, including Zetsu, slide down to the far side of the table.

"because…heh Tobi…" Xeni turns to look Tobi straight in the eyes, her mouth opens slowly.

"I'm….going heh…to KILL YOU!" she yells with rage pouncing onto him and pounding him onto the kitchen floor, Tobi cries for help as Xeni throttles him uncontrollably against the floor until he can hardly even breath straight. Everyone just watched as Tobi tries to crawl away before he's dragged by Xeni behind the kitchen counter where more screams are heard, Xeni pokes her head up and grabs the closest rolling pin in reach before she disappears behind the counter again.

"but Tobi is a GOOD boy!!" Tobi yells out scrapping at the kitchen floor as Xeni starts to pummel him with the pin.

"you'll be a good boy when you're unable to move for a year in a intensive care unit!" Xeni shouts angrily smacking him a few more times, she beats the crap out of him for at least 5 minutes before she gets up from behind the counter and fixes her ruffled hair.

"stupid Tobi…" she mumbles sitting back down at the table then rolling her shoulder and muttering.

"heh…that felt kind of good" Xeni smiles making her fingers crack, Tobi groans from behind the counter before he stands up looking like he had just fought off at least 7 wild tigers in a needle forest.

"Tobi…" Xeni asks not looking away from her hands, Tobi whimpers not wanting to know what she wanted to do to him next.

"I still haven't beaten you up for kidnapping me….have I?" her eyes cock to the side and she gives a small glare to the thin air, mean while everyone had been silently watching and taking pictures of the whole thing. Tobi runs out of the kitchen door frantically screaming, the door slams behind him making Xeni sigh then poke the food on her plate again.

"Tobi's a monster…feeding me these poor things" Pein's eyebrow raises as he looks at the albino girl who had just beaten up one of their -strongest- members only 2 minutes ago for 5 minutes without a break and wasn't even tiered yet.

"she says Tobi is a monster?" he whispers to Konan who seems more interested in what Tobi had actually fed her.

"what did Tobi put in the food? It seemed to make you awfully mad…" Konan dares to ask as Xeni looks up rather astonished at the question.

"well by the sound of it he snuck into Zetsu's carnivorous section and dug up some of the fly traps thinking they where food" Xeni shakes her head with disbelief and pick up what would probably of been the stem.

"but to think that a fly trap was a vegetable? You would need to be I dunno ohm…blind? No…take that back I'm blind and even I can tell the difference" Xeni mutters making everyone's eyes widen.

"excuse me?" Konan asks with a hesitant voice, Xeni smiles and tilts her head.

"didn't Tobi tell you?" Xeni questions rather perplexed, Konan shakes her head then her eyes squint.

"wait if you're blind then how can you see everything so clearly?" everyone's eyes squint as they think of all the things a blind person couldn't possibly do that she has.

"well its hard to explain…I guess the only easy way to explain it is that I can see everything in a heat image" Xeni looks up at them and their confused faces making her giggle gently.

"I can see where you all are because I can see where all your temperature are, but I'm completely blind if I cancel the Jutsu" Xeni explains rubbing one of her closed eyelids softly, Deidara sniggers suddenly making everyone look a him slightly appalled.

"this means Tobi got the crap beat out of him by a blind woman" Xeni smiles then blinks before looking back towards the door.

"I guess he did" Xeni stands up with her plate and walks over to the sink, Zetsu wonder's over and looks down at her rather confused still.

"I'll explain later" Xeni whispers to him before putting the plate into the dish washer and heading back to Zetsu's room. Xeni had spent most of her time trying to explain it all to Zetsu but even now he didn't understand some of it, she leans into him on the edge of the bed, they had turned the light off by now to try sleep but Zetsu couldn't drop their conversation for long.

"so you don't actually know what I look like?" Zetsu's white side asks quietly with his arms wrapped around her as she snuggles into him to keep warm.

"looks aren't important Zetsu, besides I have a good idea about how you look" Xeni begins as she raises one hand up onto his black sides cheek and rubbing it gently.

"how do you think I look?" Zetsu asks curiously but still a little nervous that her description could be a heat breaker.

"well from my heat readings your very…hot" Xeni gives a pathetic chat-up line to Zetsu that makes them both chuckle softly, Xeni's hands slide down and onto his shoulder before sliding back up the inside of his Venus fly trap's head.

"I think the plant on your shoulders are cute…oh god here's another cheesy pick up line coming" Xeni jokes sliding back down onto the bed then looking up at him with her snow white eyes and face.

"there are thousands of plants in the world…but you are my favourite" Xeni smiles snuggling back into him, Zetsu's arms grip tighter around her as he lies back onto the bed to let Xeni get comfy snuggled into his side.


End file.
